Sweet Disposition
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: The Booth and Hodgins families deal with the fallout of an unexpected annoucment.
1. Katy and Michael I

_'**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**_

_'a moment, a love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs'_

Sitting on that Vermont hotel couch was 16 year olds Michael S.V. Hodgins and Katy S.A. Booth. Both were lolled out drinking the second bottle of Jack Daniels that was stolen from Booth's liquor cabinet.

"So, what happened between you and Matt then?" Michael asked passing her the bottle.

"He started acting like a twat as Aunt Carlie would say, so I dumped him end of." she said taking a swig of the bottle. Noticing the look on his face she added "He kept asking where I was all the time and I had enough. I don't need that shit." she passed the bottle back.

"You don't Kate. You were too good for him." Michael pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her soft nut brown hair. "You didn't have sex with him did you?"

"Yeah, I had sex with him. Mike, I haven't been a virgin for about a year so it isn't much of a big deal. Well it will be if my Dad finds out. It wasn't Matt that took it though. I slept with Jay first at Alyssa's birthday party. How about you?"

"Katrina Liffet. Dad found out and I made him promise not to tell Mom. Does anyone know about you?"

"Parker caught me and Matt having sex and I made him promise not telling Dad." Katy laughed a little at this.

She turned her eyes back to the screen of the movie they rented with Uncle Sweets' credit card. Well if you had to rent a porn movie, you may as well get Sweets in trouble while you are at it. Her eyes glinted to Michael's tented trousers. And he was clearly embarrassed. Smiling she shuffled over to his ear and whispered "I can help you with that."

Michael looked at her in surprise . "Um, Katy, this doesn't sound like a good idea. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"Mike, I'm drunk and horny and I actually don't mind." she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her and inside and grabbed him at the base and started gripping him tighter moving in slow movements.

"Oh God. Katy, where did you learn to do that?" Michael moaned.

"Same place I learned to do something else." Katy smiled evilly. She moved her hand in a quick delicious rhythm causing him to roll his head back and groan.

"Kate… I think I'm going to come." Michael panted. Katy stroked him to the point where he was going to snap.

"You will when I'm through with you." she whispered huskily in his ear. This was wrong. Completely wrong. Booth's golden girl was giving him the best hand job he ever had. Not that he had many of course but if Booth found out then he would have a combination of a heart attack and a stroke.

Michael shouted as he came all over her hand. "Oh, my God. Seriously where did Daddy's little princess learn that?"

"I've always had a natural talent for it."

"Well, I think that was amazing. But I think that just made it worse." he pointed to his still very erect cock.

Smiling slightly she moved his hand to her damp crotch. "I think we should move this to the bed." she kissed him, chaste at first but then more passionately, grabbing his hair. Standing up she took his hand and led him to the bed.

Michael laid himself down and he watched Katy remove her shirt and reveal her apple sized breasts, the breasts he had longed to see following an accidental touch during a tickling session. Katy straddled his hips and pulled his t-shirt up. "I've never told you how beautiful you are, have I?" he said stroking her hip.

"I've never told you how long I've wanted you to fuck me." Katy said pulling his jeans down so he was left in his tight blue boxer shorts. Katy kissed up his stomach muscles, up to his chest and then his neck.

"How long?" Michael asked sighing at what Katy was doing to him.

"Since that Seven Minutes in Heaven incident where we got to about 2nd base before the time was up. I wanted to finish that off." Michael rolled them over so he was on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and pushed some of her long hair away from her face.

He sat up again and pulled off her jeans and her black lace panties before returning to her welcoming mouth. "Sure?" Michael asked her one more time. She nodded and the last garment was discarded onto the floor. Michael was just about to join them when Katy stopped him.

"Wait. Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, hold on." Michael reached over to his jeans and pulled a condom out of the pocket and quickly placed it on before returning to Katy and lay kisses on her neck before sliding into her gently. Katy arched her back and Michael moved at a gentle pace then a little quicker. For a girl who had a lot of experience she was rather tight. "Wow, Kate, you're tight." Michael said kissing her neck.

"You're a lot bigger than I was expecting. UH!" Katy moaned and joked back.

"I'm bigger in every department baby." he grinned cockily at her.

"Go faster and harder please. Ah! Wow!" Katy begged and smacked his back to egg him on further.

Michael pushed in as hard as he could muster and Katy nearly screamed when he hit her G-Spot. "Oh, Katy, I'm so close. But I need you to-HA AH!" Michael shouted when Katy dug her nails into his hip.

"I'm just about there, Mike." Katy moaned and a few hard thrusts latter she shattered and yelled a tune that was music to Michael's ears and her clenching around him and the heat and the tightness caused Michael to spill and collapse on top of her. Both were panting so hard and sweat was dripping off their bodies.

"Wow, Kaitlyn Booth, you are better than I ever imagined." Michael said rolling off her and threw the condom into the trash bin.

"You've imagined having sex with me?" Katy scooted over and lay he head on his chest.

"Maybe. Let's say a few wet dreams about you. I have done for a couple of years."

"I find that strangely flattering." she drew patterns on his chest and Michael pulled the blanket over them. He felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness and dropped a kiss on her damp forehead before dropping his head back onto the pillow and falling asleep. Katy smiled and snuggled into his side and fell asleep along with him.


	2. Whole Family

**Some lines are taken from Juno.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bones or Juno**

_Two Months Later_

Parker was on one of his home visits. And this one he would not forget. He found Katy curled up into a ball on the couch and she looked as though she had been crying. Being the brilliant older brother he was sat with her and let her cry on his shoulder while he held her. "What happened Kate?" he asked he softly. No doubt it would be over something involving her crappy boyfriend who really didn't deserve her.

"I'm pregnant." she cried out.

'_Seriously? What the-?' _This was the last thing that Parker expected. His baby sister was having a baby. At 16. Booth was going to kill her boyfriend with his bare hands when he finds out. "Oh God, Kaitlyn. You know Dad is going to freak right?" Parker face palmed.

"I know. And I don't know what to do. I can't tell Michael that he is the father-"

"Wait. Michael Hodgins? You cheated on Matt with Michael?"

"No me and Matt broke up ages ago. Michael and I slept together when we were on that trip to Vermont. We were drunk."

Never mind his father, Parker was going to kill Michael himself for knocking up his sister. "What are you planning on doing about it?"

"I don't know. I'm still in high school and neither me or Michael have the money to raise it. I think that I'm going to have to get an abortion. And don't look at me like I don't know what I'm doing. I'm mature enough to make my own decisions."

"But not to use protection."

"I did use protection and my God sometimes you are such a hypocrite." she had him there. He nearly became a father himself after Lilly had a pregnancy scare. Ironically at the same age Katy was now. But at least he told someone about it, even if his father nearly had a heart attack at the thought of becoming a grandfather at 46.

"Right but Michael still has the right to know what you are going to do. If he finds out second hand he'll never forgive you."

"I can't though. If he finds out then he's going to tell Aunt Angela, who will tell Mom, who will then tell Dad. And I can't face Dad when he's mad at me." she then burst into massive tears. "Oh God. Little pink plus signs are so unholy."

"Katy, look, how many tests did you do?"

"Just the one and it came up positive."

"Ok, you should take another just be certain. It could be a false positive."

"Wait, there is a chance that I'm not pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Great because I still have another test upstairs." she couldn't of ran upstairs fast enough.

"Jeez, I didn't think that would happen." he muttered a little too loudly.

"Didn't think what would happen?" Parker jumped when he heard his father's voice and turned around sharply. He was in trouble if he didn't tell Booth the truth, even if it did mean squealing on Katy.

"Ok. Dad you have to promise that you will not over-react."

"Why?"

"Just promise me ok?"

"Ok, I promise. What's happened?"

"Katy thinks she may be pregnant." Parker watched Booth's face pale and drop and lack in emotion. "Dad are you okay?" Booth just dropped onto the couch.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About half an hour later, Booth had consumed at least four glasses of scotch and Brennan had returned home. "Booth are you okay?"

Booth couldn't even say what Parker had told him.

"Katy thinks she may be pregnant." Parker said suddenly. Well if Booth wouldn't say anything then…

"Oh." Brennan said. "Is she in her room?" Parker nodded and Brennan went upstairs to see her daughter. She knocked on her door and entered to find Katy staring at a test. And her eyes looked extremely red. "Positive?"

"Yep." Katy said in the same emotionless tone Booth has when he says that word. Brennan sat on her bed and tried to offer some support by holding her hand. "I assume that Parker told you and Dad."

"Yeah. Your Dad's in a bit of shock. I thought you were single."

"I am. The baby was a one night stand I had with Michael."

"Oh, Kaitlyn. Does he know?"

"No. I've literally found out myself. Mom. What do I do?"

"You have three options: Keep it and raise it, keep it and have it put up for adoption, or have an abortion."

"I did think about an abortion but I thought about it and I wouldn't be able to look at myself, or Michael, or Dad."

"Ok. Two options. What do you want to do?"

"You tell me."

"You go down stairs and tell your father that you are keeping the baby. And give him a hug while you are there. Then you tell Michael." Katy sat up and hugged her mom. She walked out of her room and downstairs.

She found her father lying on the couch with a ice pack on his head. "Hey Dad." she said nervously.

"Hey." he said lifting the ice pack.

"Dad, I know that you may be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." he sat up. "I'm just in shock. I wasn't expecting that."

"No one expected it. If it is any consolation then I have heartburn that is radiating my knee caps."

"I didn't know you were sexually active."

"What does that even mean? Do you like deactivate someday or is it a permanent state of being?"

"You don't deactivate. Believe me, me and your mother still have it." he had to smile a little at her reaction. "So, what are you doing about the baby?"

"I'm keeping it. And I'm going to try and raise it. Did Parker tell you that Michael is the father?"

"Pretty much. Come here." Katy sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"And that whatever you decide, I'm right next to you?"

"Yeah."

Booth kissed her head. "Thanks for nearly giving me a stroke by the way."

"After 2 brain tumors Dad, it wasn't my intention."

"Babies most of the time are not intended but it doesn't mean that you won't love them."

"Was I intended?"

"You were kind of conceived the first time me and your mom had sex. Ever."

"Kind of?"

"Well, it was either one of three. I think it may have been the shower."

"Out of the four of us, how many were intended?"

"Harry was the planned one. Parker was when I forgot the condom, you were the same, though you weren't the result of angry sex. Izzie, I did put the condom on, but it was loose and it sort of split. Yeah, the name Booth isn't a walking advertisement for Planned Parenthood." Katy laughed a little.

"I suppose I'd better tell Michael."

"And while you are there, warn him that Parker is on his way to kill him."

Booth left Katy on the couch and she pulled out her phone. She dialled Michael's number and let waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mike. I need to talk to you and it's important."

"_Ok, Kate, what is it?"_

"Parker is on his way to your place to kill you, because I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"…"

"Mike? Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm just shocked. I thought we used a condom."_

"We did, but they are about 98% effective"

"_I knew that. How dead am I?"_

"Well, my Dad nearly had a stroke, so pretty dead."

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"I'm keeping and raising it. Michael, I don't want you to be shut out, I want you to be involved as much as you want."

"_Well, this was my fault so I should be involved. But Katy I need to tell you that-"_

"_MICHAEL STACCTO VINCENT HODGINS! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" _Katy jumped a little when Angela shouted at the top of her voice. She could hear Michael moving and taking the phone with him. _"What was going through your brain when you slept with Katy?"_

"_Honestly, half a bottle of Jack Daniels and raging sexual hormones." _there was the Hodgins wit. Katy laughed a little.

"_Michael, did you not think that getting her pregnant would happen?"_ she heard Hodgins ask him.

"_In all fairness, we used contraception but it clearly failed."_

"_What are you going to do about school? You're supposed to be going to college next year? How are you going to pay child support?"_ she could hear Parker now. As much as she loved him, he should have given Michael the chance to tell his parents himself.

"_I was actually planning on being with her as in a relationship because Parker, I'm in love with her. I have been for years" _Katy stopped dead. Michael was in love with her. _"And she is on the other side of this line. She just told me herself. Well the pregnancy, not that she loved me. I'm not even sure how she feels about me?"_

"Ur, Michael." Katy spoke at last. "Can I have a word with my brother?" she heard rustling and then Parker's voice. "Ok. Parker, I know you are supposed to hurt him, since I'm your baby sister, but I love him and it wasn't just a cheap on night stand, it was more than that."

"…_."_

"Can you repeat that to him please?"

She heard Parker repeat what she said and a triumphant shout from Michael. Clearly she was going to have problems along the way. They both were, but they both had understanding (most of the time) and loving families. This little one was going to have all the love and attention in the world.


	3. Angela

Katy knew that Angela wasn't ready to forgive Michael for getting Katy pregnant when they were just kids themselves but needless to say, Katy needed to tell Angela the truth about what happened the night she got pregnant. Katy approached the office door and knocked and found Angela playing around on the Angelatron. "Hi, Aunt Angela." she said nervously.

Angela turned her face to look at her and she smiled "Hey Katy. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly like I've just been dragged through a black hole and back. I didn't think the morning sickness would be so bad."

"It gets better after a while."

"Ange I need to tell you something. When Michael and I did it, it was me who thought it would be a good idea to have sex. Not Michael."

"Katy, you don't have to defend him. He said that he came onto you."

Katy rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that. He had been covering up for her since they were kids. "No it wasn't, Michael didn't do anything wrong. I took the booze and stole Uncle Sweets' credit card. I suggested that we should rent a pornography film that turned him on and I decided to help." Katy smiled sheepishly while Angela looked at her in shock. "Michael said he didn't want to take advantage of my drunken state but I just carried on."

"Katy. Are you honestly tell me that you had caused all of this?" Katy nodded ashamedly.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Did you tell this to your parents?"

"Yeah, Dad's more angry about the Jack Daniels."

"What was wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Minor rebellion perhaps. What were you doing before I came in?"

"I was looking at some of my home videos of you and Michael from when you were babies." Katy sat next to Angela and looked at the screen.

The current video was of Michael's first birthday party. Angela pressed play and the video showed a giant dinosaur and a bunch of children around him. She could see Parker, listening to his IPod cause Parker decided that he was too cool for kids games. She saw her mother holding what looked to be a infant version of herself in a dress that her father had obliviously picked out for her. "Where's my dad?"

"In the dino outfit. Your mother threatened him with no sex for a month if he didn't do it." Angela laughed.

The screen skipped to another video and this time her father was on screen. He was throwing Baby Katy in the air and blowing raspberries on her belly. She could help but smile at her father's daft baby noises.

The next one looked to be from the hospital after she was born, her mother had fallen asleep and Booth was taking a photo with his phone. He then lifted Baby Katy and held her and he began to talk to her.

_"Hey, Katy. Daddy just wants to say some things to you. Firstly, me and mommy love you so much that we promise that we won't ever hurt you. I may have done some stupid things in the past that have hurt your mom but I promise I won't ever do that again. Secondly, you have me, Parker, Grandpa Max, Uncle Jared, Uncle Russ, Uncle Hodgins, Uncle Wendell and maybe Uncle Sweets to protect you and help you if you get hurt. And thirdly, no boys in the house until you're 35 ok? I love you, Baby Bones." _

Katy began to cry. Damn hormones. "Wow. I'm actually surprised that Dad has round the Calvary up to kill Michael. I didn't think he could cope with me getting pregnant. His head isn't as healthy as it use to be and this alone could have killed him."

"It could have but your Dad can take it. His body has been abused enough. And even though my son should have been honest with me in the first place, I'm not angry at him. I mean how could you be angry at him. He was just trying to protect you."

"So you won't kill him with your bare hands?" Angela shook her head. "Good could Parker is going to do it if Michael hurts me. He sort of called dibs on it last night."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela returned home and immediately went upstairs to talk to her son and apologise for jumping to conclusions before getting the facts. She found him lying on his bed on his laptop. "Hey Michael." she said smiling at him.

"Hi, Mom." Michael said looking up from the screen.

"Mike, I'm sorry I over-reacted. I was just surprised. But I understand why you lied about who came onto who. You were trying to protect Katy. What are you doing anyway?"

"Looking for work. If I'm going to be paying for college and a baby, I need to earn some money myself and not rely on Dad's money."

"Michael, while I'm impressed that your taking some responsibility for this, even with a job there is no way you can afford college and a baby at the same time. Unless you give up school then you won't get into college."

"Great so I'm screwed. Did Katy tell you that she came onto me?"

"Yeah. She didn't want you to get into trouble."

"I can take some responsibility for it, the condom we used I bought when I was in the seventh grade."

"Seventh grade?"

""Yeah, long over complicated story but that's not the point. The thing is that I don't want to mess up that baby's life because I feel like I've just messed up Katy's life because I couldn't be bothered to walk over to a coffee table to get a in date condom."

"I don't get it?"

"She's got a chance to be in the Olympic diving team and she can't train while she's pregnant."

"Look Michael, you can let me and your father pay for college but if you want to help pay for the baby then you can do that. But you have to tell Katy how you actually feel about all this. Because I can see that you are terrified."

"I'll go and talk to her. Let me grab my coat and I'll drive over to her place."

"Not a chance. You're still grounded because you lied. You can talk to her tomorrow." Angela left him to return to his original task of looking for a job.


	4. Katy and Michael II

"Kate, can we talk?" Michael asked Katy as he approached her locker.

"Here or in private?" Katy looked at him.

"Preferably in private." Michael took her to a nearby empty classroom and closed the door. "Ok. I'm absolutely scared shitless about this, Katy. I'm scared that I'm going to mess their life up, because I think I've messed up yours."

"Mike, I decided to keep the baby and my life is messed up anyway so having a baby at 16 isn't going to make it any worse."

"But what about your diving? Are you quitting?"

"I'm going to have to while I'm pregnant. Mike, I'm petrified about this. I was up half the night crying because I'm scared that I'll be the one to mess up. I started this. I'm the one that came onto you and this may sound crazy but I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What?"

"I don't know how it happened but since that night, I've been feeling strange, and I doubt it's the hormones. Actually I think it was before that night-"

Michael shut her up by kissing her. She had said to Parker that she was in love with Michael but Michael thought she was trying to piss of Parker but now she said it to her and she actually meant it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in further. When air became a compulsory, they let go and breathed heavily.

"Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth, I love you, and I want to be with you and I'm going to be there for you and the baby." Michael gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks. Do you want to come along?"

"Yeah. Of course I would."

"Fancy meeting me after school? We could go back to my place, everyone will be out so it'll just be the two of us." Katy raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Sure that is a good idea?"

"I'm already pregnant, so how many shenanigans can I get into if I take you home and let me have my way with you?"

"Ok, I'll see you later then." he gave her one last kiss before leaving and left with a happy smile on his face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, Katy and Michael arrived at the Booth residence and ran upstairs towards her room. Immediately they began making out and fell onto her bed. Michael pulled off his red blazer and hers and threw them onto the floor.

He kissed her creamy skinned neck and pulled her jumper off and Katy undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and off his back. Katy let him unbutton her blouse and kiss down her body with every button he undid.

"I'm sure your breasts were smaller." Michael said sitting up to look at them properly.

"They were. I've grown a cup size in the last two months. It's supposed to happen." Katy explained. Michael pushed the shirt aside and unstrapped the bra and kissed the valley between her breasts and down to her flat stomach.

She giggled at the tickling sensation as he planted wet kisses on her stomach. Kissing lower he removed her black school pants and kissed up her thigh and up to her hip teasing her a little by nibbling on her flesh.

Katy pushed him up and worked on his pants' button and kissed him just above the waist line and the trousers were soon pulled off and they were soon both fully naked.

Michael lay on his back while letting Katy straddle his stomach. Michael groaned at the moisture coming from her core and the way it felt on his stomach.

"Sit up." she commanded and Michael sat his back against the headboard and Katy impaled herself on him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders and began to ride him.

"Oh wow." Michael moaned while holding her hips and she rocked her hips faster.

"Like what I'm doing to you?" she laughed.

"Oh, fuck yes." he grunted, spurring her on further causing her to bounce and roll her hips.

"Whoa." Katy moaned and threw her head back. Both were moaning and in complete intoxicating bliss, but were snapped out of it when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Shit." Michael mimed to her and Katy stopped moving. She was worried that if whoever was downstairs comes in and finds them both, she was dead.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the sound of Bunsen Jude coming from the TV. It was Harry and he wouldn't be aware of what she and Michael were up to since his eyes would be fixed to the screen. "It's ok. It's only Harry. He'll be too zonked out on Bunsen Jude to know that we are up here." she started to rock her hips again in a rhythm that was so quick that they we bouncing off the bed. "Oh God Mike." she whimpered.

"Oh Baby, you are amazing. That's it." Michael moaned loudly so Katy covered his mouth.

"Shhh. I know how you feel, but Harry isn't stupid, he'll know what we are up to." Katy whispered but continued her movements. "Oh shit." she cried and fell forward onto him and Michael squeezed his eyes shut as an overwhelming explosion hit them both. Katy flopped on to the side him as they tried to regain their breathing and heads.

"Holy Jesus." Michael gasped. He smiled and planted a kiss onto her shoulder. "I know when we did it the first time it was amazing but that was just spectacular."

"I know." these were the only words she could muster about the mind-blowing experience they just had.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been thinking about stuff. I mean, we could fit a crib in my room and you can fit one in yours but I don't want to be passing the baby about from pillar to post. And it isn't fair that Izzie, Harry, Damon and Kathy should be disturbed in the night by the constant crying. We need a place of our own. Just a small apartment that has two bedrooms."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Kind of. I mean that we can, if you want to."

"Well, we can't afford a apartment now, and you may have to ask your parents for some money because even though my dad would be cool with it, they're already paying for me to go to college and I've been looking for work to try and help pay for the baby."

"Really?" Michael nodded. He put his palm on her stomach and stroked his thumb over it. "Well, Michael Staccto Vincent Hodgins, I think that, even though it sounds crazy, that we have a good plan." Katy leaned over to kiss him and she lay her head on his chest.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Everyone had returned home a couple of hours later and was settling to eat dinner. "Parker can you see if your sister's upstairs." Booth asked and Parker went upstairs in search of Katy. When he open her bedroom door, he found her lying asleep in her pyjamas. He kind of took pity on her and left her because he knew she was exhausted.

"She's asleep so I didn't want to disturb her." Parker sat down and took the wrong moment to take a sip of water.

"I think she would be because she was jumping on the bed earlier." Harry said innocently.

Parker nearly choked to death on the water. 'Jumping on the bed' was how Max and Parker explained what Brennan and Booth were up to when their bed creaks. But now it made sense why she was so tired. He decided not to make a scene and returned to his dinner. He'd deal with it another time.


	5. Parker

Katy could sense that Parker was mad at her. And she doubt it was over the pregnancy. Since the week before when she brought Michael home for some afternoon fun, Parker had been tense with her. So she decided to talk to him. She knew that he would be at the coffee cart in the park so she walked over to his table. "Why are you ignoring me?" she asked as she sat down.

Parker looked up and saw the frown on his sister's face. It was a combination of hurt and worry. "What makes you think I'm ignoring you?"

"For the last week you've barely spoken to me and you keep giving me disapproving looks. Is it because I'm pregnant?"

"No. I've actually gotten over that. Harry said he heard you 'jumping on the bed'."

'_Fuck, I knew we were moving too fast.' _Katy thought while face palming. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not telling you this sooner. Me and Michael have decided to be in a relationship. So what Harry heard was me and Michael having sex."

"Well, at least it was Michael. I was worried that you had gotten back together with Matt."

"God no. I wouldn't get back with him if he was the last person alive after a nuclear apocalypse."

"Bad break-up?"

"No, bad relationship. He couldn't trust me and I couldn't trust him."

"Listen, I'm sorry I've acted like a jerk to you this last week. But I'm just trying to protect you. I have done since you were a baby and you were not easy to handle Kaitlyn Booth."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You wouldn't stop asking me questions while Toy Story on. The whole purpose of it was to settle you down. And don't get me started on how much you hated bows."

"I still hate them." She murmured.

"Funnily enough, you loved ties. I had to let you suck on my spare one to make you settle at Mom and Dad's wedding." he smiled at her and handed her a decaf coffee. "I knew that you'd be after me so I got you one as well."

"So you are not mad at me?"

"No. You're my baby sister. I cannot be mad at you for so long. You've always had a habit getting men wrapped around your little finger."

"I know." she smiled a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I hate to be the one to break it but Dad says you've got to see Sweets."

"What?"

"Sweets wants to see if you are okay. Dad told him what happened because Dad got distracted during a meeting and Sweets was worried. He's now worried about you. Fancy taking a walk to the Diner?" Parker said standing up.

"Sure. I need to talk to you about some stuff anyway." Katy replied standing as well and they walked. "Ok. I've been thinking since I found out I was pregnant and since Michael and I are in a relationship and want to raise the baby together, we decided to try and look for an apartment."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it doesn't seem fair that he or she has to be pushed between me and Michael. You understand that better than anyone."

"Yeah I do know. My mom used me as a pawn sometimes to spite Dad. I don't suspect she didn't love me but things between Dad and my mom weren't good and I was in the middle of it. Most of the time I wanted to be with Dad permanently but due to the fact that they weren't married, Mom got custody and therefore she dictated when I saw Dad."

"I never got why you never hated me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I basically got Dad to myself while you were being pushed back and forth. It doesn't seem fair that I got more time with him than you."

"In all fairness I actually wanted Dad to have another kid. I was bored of meeting girls that were around for about 5 minutes and I just wanted him to settle down and actually love someone. I mean this was 17 years ago but Dad hasn't got the best track record for women. The last one he introduced me to I knew that she'd be out before Easter. Strictly speaking it turned out to be before Valentine's Day but you want to know why I didn't think that it would last?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked her if she and Dad were going to have kids and she said no. I never really understood until I was 14 and I asked Dad about it. It turned out she couldn't have kids. But the less said on her the better."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Hannah Burley. Why are you planning on tracking her down to kill her?"

"No. Hannah Burley?"

"Yeah."

"Blonde hair, kind of pretty?"

"How do you know this?"

"I watched a documentary a few weeks back and it was on an exposion at a church. It had a description of the events leading up to it and it included the murder of some girls. You want to know what scared me was that Mom and Dad were the church though at the time."

"Worse, Mom was pregnant as well."

"Oh my God."

"It's ok though. Most of the team got out alive."

"So Hannah is dead?"

"Yeah. She died when you were about 7 months old. I hate to admit it but she was a good person. but she wasn't right for Dad. Anyway back to you. Katy how are you going to pay for an apartment?"

"Mike's looking for a job and I was thinking of asking Mom for some help. I don't want anything big just a 2 bedroom apartment."

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this but we're loaded."

"Huh?"

"When we were born, Dad took out a savings account for each of us. He put in 10% of his pay cheque into our accounts but then his father died and it turned out he had saved a lot of money and gave it to Dad and he split it between the two of us."

"Wait, are you saying is that I have money?"

"Ideally it was for college, but I think Dad would want you to decide on what you want to do with it."

"Really? Should I ask?"

"If you want. And I know a place that you described."

"You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah. I'm the best."


	6. Booth

One of the things Booth did to separate his professional and personal life was to have two separate phones. During a meeting with Sweets the personal phone went off.

"Hello?" he asked upon putting the phone to his ear.

"_Hello Mr Booth? This is Hallam Academy. We're calling to inform you that your daughter, Kaitlyn has fainted and she's been taken to George Washington Hospital."_

"Oh God." Booth shot out of his seat and ran as fast as he could towards his car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"What room is Kaitlyn Booth in?" Booth asked the nurse at the desk.

"What relation are you to her?" the nurse asked him back.

"I'm her father."

"Upstairs, 3rd floor, Room 307."

"Thanks." Booth ran towards the lift and arrived on the third floor and found Katy lying on the bed looking a little pale. "Hi Baby. What happened?" Booth asked pulling up a chair to her bed.

"I don't know, I was sick at lunch then during Social Studies my head went black." Katy explained.

"Are you okay now?"

"Sort of. I just want to go home."

"You can after the doctor sees what's wrong?"

"Kaitlyn Booth?" a doctor popped his head around the door and Katy nodded at him. "Well I have your test results back and you have anaemia and slightly high blood pressure. You've not quite got pre-eclampsia but you should be taking it easy to avoid it. How far along are you, 16 weeks?"

"More or less." Katy answered.

"I suggest that you take a few days off. Have you been under stress?" the doctor asked.

"Just a few late assignments and studying for finals."

"Okay Kaitlyn. What you need is a few days bed rest and a reduction in high sodium meals." the doctor smiled and left Katy and Booth on their own.

"High sodium meals?" Booth asked.

"I may be eating more junk food than I should." Katy smiled uncomfortably.

Booth shook his head. "Come on, let's get you home."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Was I really that difficult as a baby?" Katy asked on the drive home.

"You weren't difficult. Just tiring." Booth replied.

"Same thing."

"Well, you were delivered in the back of a car. So you always loved a drama. And you wouldn't settle at night."

"The back of a car?"

"I didn't put gas in the car and your mother was in heavy labor at this point."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"What promise?" Booth looked confusedly at her.

"After I was born you asked me not to bring boys into the house before I was 35."

"Uh, you do realise that you were 3 hours old when you made that promise and that I was only half serous when I asked?" Booth laughed and Katy frowned at him. Clocking onto her frown, he stopped. "In all fairness I didn't keep my end of the bargain."

"What was your end?" Katy asked looking rather confused.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt you."

"Huh?"

"After me and your mom got married, your mom got kidnapped and after 2 weeks of no sleep and arguing with 3 people, I had a breakdown."

"How did you having a breakdown hurt me?"

"I had an argument with your brother, and you cried as a result, and I ignored you and turned to the bottle." Katy could hear the bitterness in his voice. "You were too young to remember it but you showing up in your daisy footie pyjamas made me realise that you and Parker are just as important to me as your mother is."

"Daisy footie pyjamas? Another girly girl outfit you tortured me with?"

"You were 20 months old, and I was trying to turn you into a girly girl and what do you mean by torture?"

"The numerous amounts of frilly dresses, bows and the tiger costume."

"It was either that or a pea pod. And honestly you grandfather was worse." Max had a habit of buying fancy dress costumes for both Katy and Izzie and the range went from early 80's Madonna to the cast of Grease. Katy shuddered at the memories of the photos she'd seen. " And you wonder why we'd never let him babysit Harry."

"Do you think Gramps is going to kill Michael when he finds out?" Katy and Michael had been texting each other since the hospital and she'd reassured him that she was oaky but since the subject of Max came up she'd wondered if Michael would be okay.

"He may or may not lock him in a car boot."

"What!"

"Long story." Booth shuddered at the memory of Max punching him in the gut and shoving him into a car boot. "But I'll think go easy on Michael."

"I hope so." Katy quickly texted Michael, warning him of Max's reputation. Another topic came to mind that she hadn't been able to discuss with Booth due to the timing. "Dad."

"Yeah."

"I was talking to Parker a couple of months ago and he said that you have an account that is in my name and I was thinking of moving into an apartment with Michael."

"You want the money in the account so you can pay for an apartment?" Katy nodded.

"I'm not looking for anything massive or grand, just a small 2 bedroom apartment. Would there be a problem?"

"Well, there may be a slight penalty for early withdrawal but I don't think there is a problem."

"How much is in there?"

"Last time I checked it was $50000."

"$50000!" Booth nodded.

"That's over 16 years."

"Oh wow."

"It may not be enough for an apartment but however much it is, me and your mother will pay for the rest."

"Really?" Booth nodded and smiled at her.

"At least you are making it easy, which is more than I can say for your mother."

"Well, you insisted on the Man Cave."

"It wasn't insisting, it was requiring. And she insisted on the acre of land. It was lucky we found the house before you were born."

"Lucky being the word you would describe."

"We found it 7 weeks before. It would have been 6 if you hadn't decided to be stubborn and be born on time."

"I couldn't help that Dad." she smiled and placed her hand on her small but noticeable bump.


	7. Max

Katy had just sat down with a huge bag of chips when the door bell rang. She sighed and lifted herself and her bump off the couch and towards the front door.

"Hold on." she shouted and she opened the door to find her grandfather standing at the door, bag in hand. "Oh, hey Gramps." she said uncomfortably.

"Hey Katy. Is your mom home?" Max asked. He hadn't noticed the elephant in the womb yet.

"No she's at work. Dad's just gone to the shops. Come in." Katy let him in and he passed her and went into the living room.

"Why are you not in school?" Max said sitting down on the couch next to the chips.

"I was sick the other day so the doctor said I had to have a few days off." she couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the small mountain that was coming out of her stomach.

"How sick?"

"Anaemia and high blood pressure."

"So have they suggested putting you on a diet?"

"He just said low sodium meals."

"So nothing about that thing coming from your stomach."

"Well, it's sort of normal for 16 week pregnant woman." she waited for the penny to drop and a look of horror came across his face.

"You're pregnant?" Katy nodded

"Yeah."

"How?"

"A bottle and a half of Jack Daniels and a 5 year old condom."

"Who's the kid?"

"The baby, well, is the size of a pear and it's starting to look less like an alien."

"I mean the father."

"Oh. It's Michael Hodgins."

"Michael Hodgins?"

"Please don't lock him in the boot. I need him alive so I can kill him during labor."

"Please tell me your parents know."

"Well considering that I've been throwing up, expanding and eating like a pig, yeah I'm pretty certain that they are aware by now."

"Kaitlyn Booth what are we going to do with you?"

"Not kill me."

"I won't kill you. Look. I'm going to the Diner to meet you mother so you just relax and I'll see you later. And lay off the chips." Max stood up and kissed her on the head and left.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Max knocked on the Hodgins' front door and was greeted by Katherine. "Mike! Mr Keenan is here to kill you!" she shouted up the stairs.

"I'm not going to kill him." Max insisted.

"That's not what he says." Katherine walked away and Michael appeared in the door way.

"Hi Mr Keenan." he smiled nervously.

"So Michael. Do you fancy taking a walk?"

"Not really."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Just because."

"Because you got my granddaughter pregnant?"

"It may have something to do with that."

"I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"Ok, just give me a minute." Michael went to grab his coat and went to Katherine. "Kath, if I'm not back in 2 hours, call Uncle Booth."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I know our Katy is a smart girl, and she wants to do what's best but do you think that having a baby at 16 is a wise idea?" Max asked Michael in the park.

"Not wise, defiantly not wise, especially on my half but Max I love her and she loves me and I'm going to be there for her and the baby."

"I know you will Michael. You're a good kid and I know you won't hurt my granddaughter."

"I won't. I've know that what we're doing is crazy, being as I've just turned 17 and in my Junior year at school but Katy means the world to me. I would die for her."

"Good. At least she has you to bring her back down to earth when she has her melodramatic moments . I'm not expecting you to marry her anytime soon as you are technically underage."

"So you're not going to lock me in a car boot?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Uncle Booth may have warned me."

"Look the difference between you and Booth is that Booth can take it, you're just a kid and I have some morals. But Temperance gave me a telling off after she found Booth. Has Booth tried to kill you?"

"No. But he has warned me about his past as a sniper."

"Hmm… I thought he'd of gone mental at you for getting his little girl pregnant."

"I thought that, but Parker had beaten him to it. And you for that matter."

"Look, I've been know for my threats and actions that I take for my family, and I've let a man burn before." Max smiled and walked away leaving Michael a little stunned at the statement that Max had just made.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I see Gramps left you in one piece." Katy said when Michael entered her bedroom. He sat next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. He's made it clear that he has the capability to kill me though." Michael said wrapping his arm around her.

"So, I talked to my Dad and as of now I have $50000 in my savings account. That isn't enough to buy an apartment but he said he and Mom could pay for the rest."

"Great, but we actually need to find one first."

"You don't think it would be weird living without parents?"

"Well, I'll miss the drama of getting out of bed but that's going to become a new drama when this one comes along." he said patting the bump.

"Yeah, it's going to have our mad genetics."

"What mad genetics?"

"2 scientists, a FBI agent, an ex-con, an artist and Billy Gibbons."

"Ok. Point taken."

"We may have mad genetics but we have a great family."

"Yeah we do. Your grandfather hasn't actually burnt a person has he?"

"Not as far as I'm aware of. Why?" she yawned.

"No particular reason." he turned his head to find her asleep. He rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over her and lay her on the pillow. He lay his head on the same pillow and watched her as she slept with a smile on his face.


	8. Hodgins and Billy

Hodgins doesn't normally over-react to situations but he nearly had a heart attack when Michaels car backfired and the engine blew. It wasn't safe for Michael or Katy let alone a baby. So his plan of action was to get a new car for himself and Angela and the twins and give Michael his old car.

"So Michael, I know that you loved your old car but I wouldn't put a teddy bear in that thing, let alone a actual baby." Hodgins said taking Michael to the garage.

"That car was at least 25 years old, so it was inevitable that it would implode and the engine would shoot out. I have to admit that it was funny when it bounced off the door."

"It was funny, but to avoid it happening again, I gave you my old car." Hodgins said opening the dented door and showed Michael the car that he has had since he joined the Jeffersonian.

"Seriously?" Michael said in awe. He got into the driver's seat and tried to start the engine before Hodgins got into the passenger seat. "Thanks Dad."

"Careful with the clutch. And no problem." Michael managed to start the engine and pull out of the garage to give the Mini a test drive. "So have you found a place to live yet?"

"No. Market isn't looking good. But we have time. The baby isn't coming until November so hopefully we should have gotten a place before then." Michael said keeping his eye on the road.

"Didn't Parker say he knew a place?"

"Did he?"

"Yeah, not too far from here. It's above a video store though but it has the two rooms that you need."

"Where?"

"About 2 miles from here. I'll tell you the way."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So how scared were you when Mom told you she was having me?" Michael asked on the drive home.

"I wasn't scared. I was happy until it turned out that you could have Leber's congenital amaurosis. That was the bit that scared me the most."

"What's Leber's congenital amaurosis?"

"It's a disease that causes blindness. Both me and your mother are carriers so you had a 25% chance of being blind. So did your brother and sister "

"Am I a carrier?"

"You may be, but I don't think Katy is so I wouldn't worry about it too much and I wouldn't tell her because her blood pressure is high enough and that will send it through the roof."

"Would me being blind be a problem?"

"Not really. We thought that we could teach you how to play the piano or how to sculptor. It was possible to do that with only 4 senses."

"I know I could have been blind but if I was, would Damon and Kath have been born?"

"They weren't exactly planned so it would have been possible that they were conceived."

"I thought they were planned."

"No. To cut a long story short, your mother, Aunt Brennan, Aunt Cam and Aunt Carlie decided to have a sex ban on everyone. It didn't last too long because I was kind of irresistible back then."

"Dad, no mental images please. Not while I'm driving."

"Coming from someone who forgot to lock the door when he brought a girl home."

"I apologized."

"You were 15."

"How old were you?"

"None of your business."

"17?"

"Damn it."

"Can I ask you something."

"Sure. As long as it isn't who I lost my virginity to."

"Why was I named Michael Staccto Vincent?"

"When me and your mom started discussing kids we decided that we wanted to name you Michael so that was planned , the Staccto bit was your grandfather's idea and Vincent came from a very good friend of mine who died not long before you were born."

"How did he die?"

"Renegade sniper. It wasn't supposed to be him but he got caught in the crossfire. He was a great friend and person and you should be glad to be named after him. And don't ask about the Staccto story. I've had enough stick about it for a lifetime."

"It's ok. Mom told me. Thanks for not letting me get named Staccto Mamba."

"No problem. Just don't let him take you out for tequila if you deny his choice of name for your child. Me and Booth learnt the hard way."

"What did he do to Booth?"

"Shave his head. Lucky he stood up to Billy or poor Katy would have been Edmoina Catatonia."

"Where does Grandpa come up with these names?"

"In songs apparently."

"So have you not got the Billy tattoo anymore?"

"No, your mom made me remove it."

"Did Booth end up with one?"

"No. He was the lucky one. He got one with a heart getting pierced by a bone with Bones underneath on one arm and Parker and Katy's full name on the other. He added Izzie and Harry to the arm as well."

"Huh."

bxbxbxbxbxb

When they arrived home they found Billy sitting on the couch waiting for them both.

"Hi." they both said nervously.

"Well, Michael. I hear that you've managed to make me a great-grandfather." Billy said.

"Please don't take me out for tequila." Michael begged.

"What has your father been telling you? I have some morals. You're not 21."

"Some morals my ass." Hodgins whispered under his breath.

"He's my grandson Hodgins, so I wouldn't hurt him."

"The exception being me and Booth."

"What names were you thinking should the child be a girl?" Billy, ignoring Hodgins, asked Michael.

"I think Roxanne was an option. And Lola."

"So not Calazona?"

"What?" both Michael and Hodgins asked.

"Calazona. I came up with it while writing my new album."

"Go figure." Hodgins muttered.

"Ok, Gramps, I don't think I can agree on that. I know you wanted to be involved and trying to name Katy 'Edmoina' as a test went a little far. But I have to consult Katy on this, since it's her kid too."

"Fine by me. If you want to keep somewhat plain names for your child then it's your choice. Do you want to go out for a drink."

"Uh, Billy. He's underage."

"Wasn't drinking how he got into this situation in the first place?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Michael said nodding his head dumbly. Between the tattoo and the head shaving he wondered what his grandfather had planned for him.

"I wasn't suggesting that I give him alcohol. I just want to talk to him without you being there Hodgins." Billy smiled and lead Michael out the door.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You let our son, go out with my father?" Angela said after Hodgins explained where Michael was.

"I know. I'm a terrible person. He could come back with a nose ring." Hodgins said covering his face.

They heard the front door shut and Michael came into the living room wincing and holding his arm. "Is ok. I actually agreed to it."

"What did you agree to?" Angela asked.

Michael sat down and removed his hand and showed his parents the tattoo he had gotten. "It's not as bad as it looks."

It was a tattoo of a heart with the letters K.S.A.B around.

"Oh my God." Hodgins looked shocked but he had to admire his son's commitment. He still had the Angela tattoo.

"Michael Hodgins what were you thinking?"

"Proving my love for the mother of my child is forever." Angela just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can I have some ice please."


	9. Izzie

One the conditions of moving into a house was that it had to have enough rooms for a family. The house had at least 4, initially 3 were for Brennan and Booth, Parker and Katy, but with the additions of Izzie and Harry, things had to compromised.

Luckily, Katy had declared custody of Izzie when Izzie was still in the NICU following the emergency caesarean section Brennan had to have following the trauma Justin Riley had put her through, and this meant that the girls would share a room. But as sisters do, they clash over the smallest things. Katy was normally the loud one and Izzie being the quieter of the two. But regardless of this they still loved each other and they sort of came with a package deal. But as Katy was moving out, it would have to change.

Izzie was lying on her bed facing the TV that they insisted should be installed (due to the fact that if Booth, Parker and Harry get their own Man/Parker/Harry cave and Brennan has her own office then they should have a Girl cave) when Katy came in and sat beside her. "Hey Iz."

"Hey puffier version of Katy." Izzie replied. Katy smiled a little noting the 20 week old bump.

"You look a little distant. What's up?" Katy asked Izzie who had a face like the world was going to end.

"Dealing with stuff way beyond my maturity level." Izzie answered glumly.

"You better not be pregnant or else Dad will have a major stroke." Katy joked.

"No. Ok, the most popular girl in school, Karoline, has a boyfriend called Heath and he seems to like me but I seriously doubt he does but I like this other boy."

"Why don't you tell him to do one."

"Because if I do then it could have a bad impact on me socially. Most of the grade are going to Hallam in September and if I don't go with him then I'll be an outcast."

"Izzie, you don't have to do what you don't want to do. Trust me, I've been there and it sucks."

"How have _you_ been there?" Izzie gave her a look.

"I was in a relationship where he dictated the rules and I had enough. I got out as soon as I could."

"You're a lot stronger than I am Kate. You have more guts than I do."

"Believe me I'm not as strong as you think. I can break just as easily as anyone. Besides you have Booth blood so you have some guts in you. Tell him that you are not going to be suckered into something that is going to hurt you. If he doesn't listen then you tell me and I'll talk to him. Believe me I have enough of Dad's temper and hormones to scare him shitless." Katy smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister and they continued to watch the movie on the TV.

"You don't remember much before I was born do you?"

"Of course not. I can't remember anything from before I was 5. My earliest memory was Dad in hospital following his operation on his head to remove that tumor. He looked so sick, thinner than he is now and paler. The amount of tubes he had was shocking."

"That was mine too. That isn't something you forget. I couldn't believe that he survived that. I kept thinking he was going to die. And that scared me looking at him, looking like death."

"We never really talked to him about it."

"I can't talk to him about it. I'm too worried that it'll come back and Dad won't survive this time."

"Dad is as tough as old boots. He's been shot, blown up and broken more times than I can remember."

"Dad can survive anything. As can Pops." Hank had suffered his third heart attack in 20 years about a year ago and he was still going but he had to be put on bed rest. Katy was surprise that her telling him that she was pregnant didn't kill him, but he joked that he didn't want her to live with the guilt of killing him. "Looking back, I cannot believe that you and Michael are together."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember when we built the Fort I the back garden and the boys knocked it down so we took the castle and they took the tree house and then civil war broke out and it was left between you and Michael and you nearly killed each other."

"Oh God yeah. I would have killed him if Dad hadn't stopped me."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_"Ur you two." Booth shouted at them. They didn't stop. They may have been 9 months apart from each other but Katy was never going down until Michael had done it._

_Booth went round and grabbed her around the waist before she kills him. "Daddy that isn't fair. I was winning."_

_"Don't care. If you continue to do that then you will kill him." she gave him the classic Booth pout and he carried her to the house. "Right you to need to negotiate with each other "he said while Michael sat next to her on the table._

_"Why. It was just a game Daddy." Katy insisted_

_"Yeah Uncle Booth. It was just a game." said Michael._

_"A game that nearly became World War III out there." Parker said._

_" So. We were just playing."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

Both girls laughed at the memory of that war. It was 10 years ago but the pain of being hit constantly with a pillow lay in their memories.

"I'm going to miss this when you go. Just talking." Izzie said.

"I'm not going to be far. Besides you'll be moving to Hallam in September so we'll see each other. And Mom will drag me back for the holidays."

"I know. I meant that it'll be quiet without you. And that's just the bonking alone."

"Hey. I'm not that loud."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."


	10. Katy and Michael III

Parker wasn't kidding when he said the place was small. It was small but just the right size for Katy and Michael and the baby.

"Not a bad size eh?" Michael said. Katy looked fascinated at the apartment. It had little features such as a kitchen divider.

"Yeah it's a good size. Perfect."

bxbxbxbxbxb

By the time Katy was 23 weeks pregnant, she and Michael had fully moved into the apartment and gotten the furniture for it. "You know we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Katy asked while they settled to watch the TV.

"Yeah we get to find out what the baby is." Michael said smiling.

"I don't know Mike, I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Katy, it can go either of 2 ways. It would be a surprise if it came out a chicken."

Katy rolled her eyes and settled back to watch the TV. "Chicken." she murmured.

"How about I get told and I won't tell you."

"That sounds fair, but you have to buy unisex clothing. That way you have to keep it secret."

"Ok, I promise."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next morning Katy was lying on a bed with a probe on her bump and the tech moving it around looking for the profile of the fetus.

"There we go. There is your baby." the tech pointed to the screen and Katy and Michael smiled in awe.

"Well, it's gotten bigger." Michael said.

"Well I didn't think my stomach was growing for no reason." Katy stated shaking her head. The screen flashed images of the baby's hands, feet and head.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the tech asked.

"He does." Katy nodded her head over to Michael.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's not a chicken is it?" Michael asked. The tech gave a odd look. "Private joke, sorry." The tech wrote on a post it note and handed it to Michael. He observed the note and his eyebrows raised "Really?"

"About 95%" the tech answered.

"Well Kate, are you sure you don't want to know?" Michael said nudging her a little.

"I don't want to know. Unlike certain impatient people, I can wait a few months. And if you don't stop nudging me, I'll sit on you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Something that they were waiting to do was to paint the baby's room. Seeing as the furniture was already bought and waiting to be put together, they may as well get started on the decorating as long as Katy didn't stand on ladders.

"Ok. So the colors we have are orchard or cheesecake." Michael said showing Katy the swatches he had done on the wall.

"Or green and yellow." Katy said.

"Come on Kate. Think about it. What color."

"Well, the green."

"Why not the cheesecake?"

"Because, I never understood why yellow is gender neutral. Pink and blue don't make yellow. It has no legitimate common sense."

"You sounded just like your mother then."

"I don't get why pink and blue are for girls and boys respectively. I know some boys who like pink and some girls who like blue. It's gender stereotyping from birth."

"Hi Aunt Brennan." Michael joked. Katy gave him an evil look and returned to the wall.

"Besides green's a nice color. It's calm and relaxing and pure. Like the Garden of Eden."

"What about Eve for a girl and Adam for a boy."

"No Michael."

"Ok, just a suggestion. Your right. Green is relaxing. We want to let the baby live in a calm environment."

"Calm being the operative word."

"So let's get the room painted and get the furniture in place before Peanut arrives." Katy smiled at the term of endearment. At the first scan he noted that the baby looked exactly like a peanut. Though he said he wouldn't eat it.

"Good, because I'm not hauling all that when I'm the size of Mount Everest. "

The concept of painting went out the window and it turned into a splatting war about 3 minutes later and soon both were covered in green spatters. "Ok this is a mess." Michael said.

"I don't know. I think it's artistic." Katy said.

"Really. How about adding the yellow?"

"Doesn't sound too bad. Yellow is optimistic. And we want the baby to live in a calm and positive environment."

"So between the crying and the lack of sleep, you want us to be calm and happy?"

"I've read the baby book and there was a section on painting the baby's room and they gave emotions behind the colors. They said pale colors provide a calming environment for a child."

"Ok, but what do you think, not the baby book."

"I think that we should try and get more colors for the wall, make it more abstract."

"Right can we get cleaned up before we do anything that will make us even more filthy."

"Sure. Fancy having a shower?" Katy raised her eyebrow and Michael ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom and Katy rolled her eyes and patted her bump and felt the baby kick at the touch. "Hey I'm here." she said softly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About an hour later and with both of them clean they lay sprawled on the couch with popcorn and watching a film.

Katy smiled when she looked at the tattoo Michael had on him arm, even though she nearly went ballistic at him for doing it. Though she was touched that he would scar himself for life for her.

"How is your arm?"

"Still a little sore, but it was worth it. For you." Michael kissed her head and stoked her hair.

"Did Billy actually make you do it or did you do it voluntarily?"

"Voluntarily. I actually planned on doing it a long time ago. I just never go round to doing it?"

"Do you want me to get some I for that?"

"Nah. It'll be fine. It's just a little sore. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I should be more worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."


	11. Harry and Hank

**Just to clarify, in my world, Booth's father died a lot later than in the show so that mean that Katy met him but doesn't remember**

Harry was only eleven but he seemed to have an understanding of what was going on around him. He wasn't stupid, but the poor boy felt it sometimes. He had dyslexia. He had been diagnosed when he was 7 and he hated that he couldn't read a simple sentence because the letters were all jumbled and confused in his head. His parents had been more than supportive but he sometimes found them overbearing so he was thankful that Katy became pregnant so she took some of the attention away from him for a while.

Katy on the other hand, hated taking the attention away from Harry, who needed it the most. That was part of the reason she moved out. So her parents could focus on Harry rather than herself. But in order to focus on her brother so she decided to take him out for the day while Michael was at work. He found some work at a local restaurant called Alejandra's.

Neither of them had seen Hank since Katy told him she was pregnant, so they were going to the home where Hank lived.

"So how's school?" Katy asked him on the drive there.

"Fine." Harry responded.

"Nothing bothering you?"

"Nope." this was a problem with all of the Booth kids. They seemed to have inherited their father's tendency for answering in small sentences when they didn't want or couldn't be bothered to answer properly.

"Are they helping you out in class?"

"Yeah. They did another test and they say I'm getting better."

"That's good. So have they said anything about it?"

"No, just that I was progressing." This was good news for Harry but since he was starting middle school soon, he wanted to start afresh and not be stuck in the same circle of struggling and improving. That meant he was going to read more and try and improve his reading grade, since he was a little behind. "Do you think that I'm slowing people down?"

"No of course not. You just have something that needs more attention than normal." Katy had repeated the words that her mother had told Harry when she tried to reassure him that he wasn't stupid. "Mind you Albert Einstein had dyslexia and he was one of the smartest men out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't get it off Wikipedia. I looked into it after you were diagnosed and I found out some really intelligent people who had it. Including Leonardo Da Vinci." Da Vinci was Harry's idol due to the fact he loved inventing. Most of Harry's bedroom walls were covered in blueprints for mad inventions, some inspired by Da Vinci. Katy had always had a love for Da Vinci's artwork following her reading 'The Da Vinci Code'. But being 13 at the time and still a little gullible, she asked Booth about the book and it ended up with massive debate over it. Thank heavens that Booth was a lapsed Catholic.

bxbxbxbxbxb

By the time that the pair had arrived, Hank was waiting in his wheelchair raring to go. "Hey Kaitlyn." Hank never really called her by her nickname, even when she was a baby. He thought it was much nicer.

"Hey Pops." she said. Harry stood beside her and waved to his name-sake.

"Well, Harry you're getting bigger every time I see you. Mind you so is your sister."

"Ha ha." Katy laughed a little sarcastically.

"I'm only teasing, you look beautiful. You look like your mother when she was having you." Katy moved behind Hank's chair and pushed him out to the gardens to get some fresh air. Plus, pushing around a 97 year old man in a wheelchair could help strengthen her calves for when she goes back to training. Harry wasn't in much of a mood to talk with the pair so he found one of his friend's whose grandmother lived in the home as well. "So did you find out what your having?"

"Michael knows, I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Meh, surprises, smushpies. If they had that sort of technology 70 years ago I would have found out what your grandfather was going to be."

"Were you happy when he turned out to be a boy?"

"A part of me wanted a girl. According to your genealogy thing, you are actually the first girl to be born in 5 generations. So a girl would have been nice. You wouldn't of believed how happy I was when your father told me you were going to be a girl. Mind you I was ecstatic when he said your mother was pregnant."

"Took them long enough."

"I assume that Parker told you about the whole 7 year itch thing between them."

"Pretty much."

"When I first met Temperance, I knew she was right for Seeley. And I knew they were in love with each other. They were just either too scared or too stubborn to admit it. You'd think after 7 months apart that they would have gotten together straight away, but your father decided to be a plank and chase after a blonde journalist."

"Hannah?"

"Parker even mentioned her?"

"Yeah, but I can't kill her because someone got there before me."

"You know I never really said this to anyone, not even to your father, but your mother was the best thing to ever happen to him for a long time."

"I don't get it."

"After your brother was born your father was on cloud nine but he returned from war and he started gambling. Your mother helped him stop. Slapped him apparently." Katy smiled at this. "I was worried that something like this would happen to him. Addictions sort of run in the family when they have PTSD. Your grandfather had one as well. He was an alcoholic."

"I don't ever remember him. Did I even meet him?"

"You were about a year old when he died. Liver Failure. He went to Vietnam and returned a changed man. Believe me, your grandmother, great-grandmother and I tried to help him. I wouldn't worry about it Sweetheart. Your brother never really knew him either. He only came back into everyone's lives for a few months before he died."

"How did Dad react?"

"Well your father, being your father, tried to shut it out for a while but he soon saw sense. Your Uncle Jared… well the less said the better."

"A whole other kettle of fish." she said quoting her father. Booth and Jared hadn't really got on much but they were getting better in their old (sorry not old)… wise age.

"Exactly. But I maintain that despite everything Joseph did, he was still my son. Like every parent, I should have went before him."

"You can't. I forbad it. Remember."

"Don't you worry. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Not until I see my great-great grandchild first."

"Good. Because I think they want to meet you too."


	12. Vincent

By around September the trees were changing to golden orange and the weather was getting colder. But the arguments between the young couple were getting more frequent. Katy had dropped a bombshell, saying that she wanted to go back to training at least 2 weeks after the baby was born but Michael said she needed more rest so 3 months would be more realistic in terms of how much time she'd need to recover.

"Mike. It's my body. I know how much time I need to get over giving birth." Katy shouted at him.

"2 weeks isn't enough Katy. You know how much damage your… you know gets when delivering a baby." Michael had seen a birthing video and it freaked him out seeing what birth does down there.

"You dive in head first so the impact won't go anywhere near there."

"What about the baby? Where is it going to go after school because I have to work to support this family."

"The pool has a day care center."

"So after they spend a whole day in the crèche, they spend another hour or so in another one. Katy we can't afford 2 daycares."

"What about a child minder?"

"A child minder really?"

"What? It means that we can both go to school and go to the pool and work."

"I'm not becoming one of those parents who sees their kid for 2 hours a day."

"I don't either but there is no other option unless one of us drops out of school but we can't do that. Our parents will actually kill us."

"I can tell my parents that I don't need to go to college. Despite how much they are paying."

"Don't be stupid. You want to be a doctor."

"I don't. I thought I should be just so I could impress everyone. Sounds odd but I never found science interesting. I always preferred art. And you don't need a diploma to prove that you're a good artist."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because you are so wrapped up in your diving bubble that you didn't think to ask." he stopped and realised how selfish he made her sound. He knew he went too far because her eyes were a combination of anger and tears.

"You know what, go and fuck yourself." Katy stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Michael walked over to the door and was about to knock when he realised that she needs her space to think. And so did he. He grabbed his keys and went out the front door.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The cemetery was a solace place so it gave Michael a little peace to think in peace.

Some of the gravestones were decaying of age and acid rainfall. Some were relatively new, gleaming and shiny with the name clear on the stone. There was an area for children. Small graves .

"You see how easy you have it." a voice said beside Michael. Michael turned his head and came face to face with Vincent Nigel-Murray only he was dressed in white.

"I know your face." Michael said sounding a little startled.

"Well my face is one the wall of the Jeffersonian. Vincent Nigel-Murray at your service."

"Michael Hodgins. Hold on, aren't you-"

"Dead? Yeah. Sniper got me in the heart. Did you know that the mortality rate as a result of gun crime is 2563000 each year in the US?"

"Not really. You were my father's friend."

"Yeah. Me and your father were friends. He named you partly after me."

"To think I would have been Michael Joseph instead if you hadn't died."

"But if I hadn't died then Katy Booth wouldn't have been conceived."

"Wouldn't she?"

"No. Smartest thing Dr Brennan ever did was go into Agent Booth's room he night I died."

"Why are you here."

"To tell you to talk to her like an adult. I know that pregnancy hormones can make women go crazy. But the best thing to do is not patronise her."

"She makes it hard not to sometimes."

"She's Dr Brennan's daughter. Of course she's going to make it hard." Michael turned his face out to the children's grave yard. "I never really had an adult relationship but you would die for her. That is proof of how much you love her. I was 22 when I died but you're 17 and you're actually shown that you can be in a relationship that bizarrely works."

"I love her. I really do but what am I supposed to say when she says she wants to go back to diving when she has barely recovered."

"Maybe you should have told her that rather than over reacting like what happened an hour before."

"What do I do Vincent."

"Go and live your life, love that girl you have and love that little girl you are going to have."

Michael smiled and blinked and then Vincent was gone. _'Did that just happen.'_

bxbxbxbxbxb

Michael came back into the apartment quietly and he found Katy sitting on the couch. She turned to face him but stayed silent.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for all that to come out like that. I'm not going to stop you doing what you want to do." Michael said.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking about how that would affect all of us. Why do we do what we do just to keep our parents happy?"

"Because of the fact that we hold such high expectations for ourselves. I think we're too scared to disappoint our parents."

"Well they're all high in their line of work. The expectation that we should follow is imminent."

"True that. I'm worried that… I don't even know what I'm worried at."

"Your just scared that I'll hurt myself."

"Yeah a little."

"You're right though. 2 weeks isn't enough time to recover. Plus I have to lose the baby weight first."

"I wasn't right in saying that 3 months would be enough time. You're strong enough so you can start training again when you are ready. Plus I've spoken to my boss. The restaurant has a free play pen so I can take it there for an hour or so."

"That's good I suppose. I'm beat."

"Me too."

On their way to the bedroom Michael looked up to the ceiling and mimed. "Thank you."


	13. Brennan

The few days following the fight included drawing up a plan of a daily routine. But another problem had occurred in Michael becoming way too over protective. And it was driving Katy nuts.

"Try living with your father." Brennan said while cooking with Katy, who was visiting.

"How bad was he?" Katy asked passing Brennan the vegetables.

"Well he tried to lift me up which lead to a very awkward event to occur at a crime scene, he took my noodles off me and he lied about going to interview potential suspects, all in 24 hours."

"You weren't happy about it?"

"Of course not, I was furious with him."

"I can't imagine you and Dad fighting."

"We did. I think the worst one was whether to get you baptised or not."

"I thought I was baptised."

"You are. We had a compromise that you can have a baptism, but you could chose what religion or belief you wanted."

"Sounds like a nasty fight."

"It was. But I think our fights were tame compared to the massive shouting match between your father and Rebecca."

"What massive shouting match."

"Not long after Parker first met you for the first time, Rebecca was offered a job on the other side of the country. Your brother wasn't happy and then Rebecca said somethings along the lines of 'your father isn't going to love you now that he has a new child.'" Katy was horrified but Brennan carried on "The result was that Parker went into a massive rage and trashed his room and cut up one of my lab coats and some pictures. When your father found out the reason why Parker was acting this way, he went into a massive rage and shouted at Rebecca down the phone. I had to take the pair of you out so you could avoid how angry your father was about it. Parker as really ashamed of himself after that."

"I thought Parker was cool with me."

"He was. He wasn't upset when we told him that I was pregnant. He was the first person who felt you kick. He loved you the first time he saw you . So all his acting up was really out of character for him."

Katy was never really a Rebecca fan. She kind of hated her for not letting her see her brother as much as they both liked. Mind you, she never really was a fan of her parent's exes- aside from Cam.

She and Booth had an uncomfortable run in with Tessa Jankow at the supermarket 4 years before. Katy thought she was stuck up her own ass and made it clear that she hated Tessa.

"Did Rebecca move?"

"She did but following a lengthy custody agreement, Parker got to stay with us permanently but that was agreed on about 2 months after your sister was born. So you were nearly 2.

"Why couldn't you two get together quicker than 7 years?"

"Combination of stubborn pride and imperviousness."

"Huh?"

"When I met your father I was a impervious substance meaning I wouldn't let anything in. As time went on, I saw what your father meant by love. I think I was too scared of hurting your father."

"When did you a) realise that you were in love with Dad, b) lose the imperviousness?"

"a) when your father saved me from nearly being mauled by dogs, despite the fact he was injured himself and b) when I met this girl and I reunited her with her birth parents. This was a few weeks before you were conceived."

"Why did you go out with that man then?"

Brennan knew which man her daughter was referring to. There was only one 'that man' in her life. Tim Sullivan.

"There was an attraction. That was it."

"What exactly did he do?"

"He left on a boat, but by the time he came back, I was with your father and you were born. He kept insisting that I was in love with him and not your father and then he asked me to marry him and tried to kiss me."

"I hope you said no."

"Clearly I said no. I punched him in the face and shouted at him."

"Did he leave you alone?"

"Not quite. Months later he asked for some help on a case. I made sure he stayed away from me."

"Did you love him?"

"No. He may have been my only serious relationship I had before your father but I didn't love him. Before you ask, no. Your father didn't love Hannah. She was in colloquial terms, a rebound."

"Am I let down to you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I got pregnant on a drunken one night stand while still in high school."

"I wish you would have waited a little longer but you could never be a disappointment to me."

"Really?"

"Never."

"I was scared of telling people because I thought I would be a disappointment to them."

"Katy, I was scared when I found out I was having you. Your father and I were less than sensible with the contraception when we first started having sex. And your father already had one child out of wedlock and I was worried about how he'd react."

"How did he react?"

"Shocked at first but when it clicked he was happy. He was really happy. He carried that stupid grin on his face for days."

"What did you think the minute that plus sign came up?"

"Well, I was terrified. I was supposed to be a responsible adult but I was dealing with an unplanned pregnancy. But the fear wore off when I thought about it. You were barely a embryo and it wasn't something to be scared about. I fell in love with you when I saw your sonogram and you had that heartbeat. I realised that you were a human."

"Well, I wouldn't of been a chicken." Brennan gave her a look. "Private joke."

"I know it's a scary place for a new mom. But you're strong. You have your father's heart and you need to let Michael know that his over protectiveness is bothering you."

"You're right Mom."

"Good. Now let's eat this food before it gets cold."


	14. Katy and Michael IV

35 weeks. 5 more weeks to go. The baby was weighing over 5lbs. So it was just a case of getting to 6lbs.

Which was a problem since Katy was struggling to keep food down. Her head was pounding in her ears. She rested her head on the locker for just a moment when she heard the one voice she did not want to hear.

"So is the kid mine or what?" it was her ex, Matt.

"No." she said unemotionally, lifting her head.

"Are you certain because it seems strange that you break up with me then 3 months later your pregnant."

"I know who my baby's father is. I'm 35 weeks. If it was yours then it would've been born by now."

"So you know… whatsit?" Katy rolled her eyes at his failed put down.

"Gynaecology? I've read the books. When we broke up, I was 3 weeks before menstruation. 2 weeks later I slept with Michael. They count gestation from the first day of your last menstruation. And we hadn't had sex in the 3 weeks before we broke up."

"I know your mom is a scientist but talk English."

"Periods, you dumbass."

"Well, it's a shame the kid isn't mine. I would have been willing o take you back."

"Let me say this once and once only, Matthew. I would rather gouge my eyes out with toothpicks and put them in boiling acid before I would ever think of getting back together with you."

"Was I really that bad."

"Yes."

"You weren't exactly dynamite. You preferred to spend more time with Michael, and your friends. How did I know what you were up to. You could have been sleeping with him."

"I wasn't. I have morals."

"Not many. You had no morals when you were fucking me."

"Matt just fuck off. I'm not in the right condition to do this."

"I say different." Matt pushed her up against the locker and tried to force a kiss on her but she pushed him away and slapped him.

"Get off me and leave me alone." she was mad now and she winced in pain.

"I missed you when you were a lot more fun. You've turned flat." Matt left her and she tried to compose herself and walked over to the library. Michael turned form corner of the lockers and followed her. Having seen what happened.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So nothing is going on between you and Matt then?" Michael asked as he followed Katy through the library isles.

"What? Have you bumped your head or something?" Katy asked looking insulted at his words.

"Just answer the question."

"Of course nothing is going on. Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw you with him and I had to ask."

"You really think that I would go back to him?"

"No of course not. You know I have a right to be concerned when it's my girlfriend and my kid at stake."

"I'm not a possession Michael. Neither is the baby."

"I know you're not and I know that the baby isn't."

"Then stop acting like I'm yours to own." Katy said raising her voice a little

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Look, I know your hormones are-"

"Do not blame my hormones on this."

"Well you don't over-react to things such as this. I was merely asking you whether or not you and Matt were friends or not." this time his voice raised and people started to turn.

"You asked me if nothing was going on between me and Matt. It sounded as though you cannot trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust him."

"The way you said it makes me think you don't." tears were forming in her eyes now.

"I do trust you. I really do."

"Then don't ask stupid questions like that. You know I would never go back to him."

"I know you wouldn't but I don't trust the prick. I know he forces girls to do what they don't want to do. I was checking he didn't hurt you. He wouldn't give a shit that you're pregnant."

"I know he wouldn't that's why I punched him in the face before he could touch me." Michael noticed she was sort of wincing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kicking hard. I'm fine."

"Sure?" Katy nodded and Michael pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm sorry I over-reacted."

"It's ok, Baby."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

"I've got to get to class. I'll see you later." Katy got out of his grip and he kissed her head hard.

"I'll see you in a bit."

Katy walked out of the library and immediately ran towards the girls toilet to throw up. She'd been feeling sick since the day before but she thought it was just a flu bug.

"Jesus. " she murmured. Her head just felt as though it was going to implode and she was seeing some white spots.

She stood up clumsily and staggered out of the cubicle only to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was ashen and her eyes were dull. She thought it best that she should go home to rest. Her body needed it more than she cared to think. She went out of the bathroom and went straight to her locker.

"Katy are you okay?" the concern was coming from her sister.

"No. I'm going home or else my head is actually going to implode on its self. Can you tell Michael where I am?"

"Sure." Izzie gave her a hug and walked away. Katy grabbed the car keys that Michael had given her from her locker and went to the office to sign out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It surprised her that she could fit behind the wheel of the Mini but once she pulled out of the school car park, an uncomfortable ache came at the top of her abdomen. Katy thought it was the wheel pressing onto the bump and just ignored it.

Once she made it onto the highway she felt herself falling asleep and her vision going blurry. She could hear the cars beeping and before she knew it there was a loud crashing noise and everything went black.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"_Hello? Are you okay?_

"_I think she's pregnant."_

"_Hold on. She might be having a seizure. Pull the seat back."_

"_Okay, lets load her into the ambulance."_


	15. Katy and Michael V

"Female,15-20, pregnant involved in a car accident. She had a seizure and her temperature is 103." the EMT said pushing the gurney through the hospital corridors.

"Do we know who she is?" a doctor asked running up to the gurney.

"She has no ID on her. But she's got a Hallam uniform on so we should call them and ask if they have any runaway pregnant students."

"Ok, let's hook her up and see what's wrong." the doctors pulled her onto a bed and hooked her up to a drip and heart monitors. One for her and one for the baby. "Her blood pressure is 197/140. She's got eclampsia. We may have to do an emergency c-section but I need parental consent since she is under 18. Have we called to school?"

"Just got off with them. The only pregnant student they have is a Kaitlyn Booth. I described her and they said it was an accurate description."

"Have next of kin been informed?"

"Reception are struggling to get hold of her parents. The father of the baby is also at Hallam so the school are informing him."

"We need to get this baby out of her or she is going to die."

"Hold on she's crashing."

"Her heart rate is dropping as is the baby's."

"Right I'll have to stabilise her so her parents can sign the forms to get the baby out of her as soon as possible."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Please tell me you are related to Kaitlyn Booth." the doctor said approaching Michael who was pacing up and down so fast he was becoming dizzy.

"I'm the baby's father."

"She's suffering from eclampsia. She's had seizures and her blood pressure has sky rocketed and the result was that she could die if we don't get the baby out soon."

"Why haven't you done it sooner?"

"She's still a minor so we need her parent's consent."

"Oh God. Is she going to be okay?"

"Once the baby is out. she'll need a few days rest to let her blood pressure drop. She'll be fine but I can't operate until her parents have been contacted."

"Katy's parents are in England to help with a case. A murder case. It's 6 hours away and I don't think she can live for that long if the baby stay's in her. And if she is having seizures then it isn't safe for the baby. Is there no way around this?" Michael was desperate and the doctor sighed.

"I know you are worried. But is there a chance that you have her parents numbers. We just need the consent."

"I don't have them but… can her grandfather give consent? He'll babysitting her siblings."

"Not technically, he's not her legal guardian. But since it's an emergency I have to make an exception."

"Here's the number just call him please."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You could have told me you were sick." Michael said to a still unconscious Katy. Nurses were prepping her for surgery and Michael was allowed to be there. He had called Parker and asked him to call Brennan and Booth and get them to D.C. as soon as. "I would have been able to drive you home. But you didn't want me to worry and now I'm panicking."

"There's a chance she could wake up in surgery, so we need to anesthetise her." the nurse said to him. "She'll be okay. Once the baby is out, her blood pressure will drop and she'll recover."

"God I hope so. I need her more than she needs me."

"You need to scrub in before you enter the OR. Here's a pair of scrubs." the nurse smiled and left them alone.

"Ok, I know that us getting together after getting pregnant was always a little problematic but we managed to cope with it. I love you so much. It sounds stupid but you are the best thing to happen to me, following the time when I tasted Razzles for the first time. I'm joking of course."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Michael could feel the heat of the over head lights on his head and he could see the expressionless look on Katy's pale face. The doctors were pulling her open now and they were pulling inside her stomach to get the baby out. Michael wasn't exactly a religious person but he couldn't help but pray.

"Got the baby I just need to pull it out." the doctor said. The screen was covering so Michael couldn't see anything but he was glad the doctor was including him. There was a brief silence then there was a loud wail. The baby was okay. "Do you want to see her?" Michael was torn on whether to leave Katy or see the baby for the first time. "We just need to sew her up. She's still in the room." Michael kissed her hand and got up and walked over to the crib.

She finally was here. She had shared the brown eye gene that they both had and Katy's nut brown hair. "She's about 5lb 4onces. But she's healthy." the nurse said. Michal was snapped out of his trance when there was a rapid beeping coming from Katy's heart monitor.

"Ok, she's crashing again. I think she's had a bad reaction to the anaesthesia." the doctor shouted. "Sir, you're going to have to wait outside. She's going into cardiac arrest."

"What about the baby?"

"She'll be taken to the nursery. We need the space in here. I'll alert you anything happens."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"What's wrong with her?" a voice came up beside Michael as he was looking through the glass window at the nursery. Michael turned to face Parker with a worried look on his face.

"Eclampsia. Her blood pressure just shot up and it's caused her to be sick and she crashed the car. Then she had a reaction to the anaesthesia so she's still in theater."

"Thank you Dad." Parker muttered sarcastically. "Trust you to give her your problems with anaesthetics ."

"Have you called them yet?"

"Yeah, Mom said that Dad was stressing so she made him take a sleeping pill on the flight. They can get here as soon as."

"I called my parents and I told them not to worry but I'm panicking myself."

"She'll be fine. Scouts Promise. Which one is yours?"

"The second from the left. The small baby with the pink hat on." Michael pointed.

"Now I see it, she looks like Katy. Does she have a name?"

"Leah. Leah Cecelia. Katy was trying to figure out a way to get Booth's name in."

"It's good it suits her. I know that I haven't been good to you. I'm sorry."

"You have a right to. She's your baby sister. And I'm the kid who got her pregnant."

"You're not. I have to admit I had the intention of killing you but Katy would never forgive me and my dad is a FBI Agent so I had to drop that idea."

"Sir?" the doctor came up behind Michael. "We've managed to stabilise her, but the reaction has put her into a coma. We're not sure when she could wake up but we have hopes she'll wake up." the doctor walked away.

"I'd better call Mom and tell her what happened." Michael said pulling his phone out.

"Yeah, I should call Mom and inform her and tell her to make Dad take an extra pill."


	16. Leah

_4 days later_

Katy was still in a coma and Booth was kicking himself for it. If he didn't have allergies to anaesthesia then Katy wouldn't of inherited it. But how were the doctors supposed to know? Katy had never had an operation before.

The reaction to the anaesthetic had caused her to stop breathing for 2 minutes so there was a lack of oxygen getting to the brain and heart which caused her to go into cardiac arrest. Her blood pressure had started dipping though. So at least the eclampsia was going away.

Leah had been healthy enough to take home but since Michael had decided that he wasn't leaving Katy, Leah was often seen sleeping on his chest. He was beyond exhausted but his stubbornness meant that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Both Booth and Parker had offered to stay with her, so Michael could get some sleep. But he refused. Booth had to admire the kid since Booth has done this to himself many times with Brennan. Michael had given Leah to Booth for a bit so everyone could meet her formally.

"You know if you don't wake up soon then I'm going to have to drink these colas." Michael said smiling between the bottles of cola and Katy. "Don't worry they'll be here when you wake up." _'If you wake up.'_

The last few days Michael kept turning his head to see if Vincent would pop up to give him some help but he was a no show.

"I'm a little over my head here. I haven't took her home because I need to be beside you and I'm doing what I can, but she needs her mom. I need her mom. I can't do this without you. And I'm just afraid that I'm going lose you and it's just going be the two of us."

"It won't be the two of you." Michael looked up and saw that Katy had opened her eyes. "Besides you said that I was in big trouble if I left without permission."

"My God, Kaitlyn Booth you scared me half to death." he laughed to kiss her head. The door opened and Izzie wondered in.

"Oh God, you're awake." Izzie said stunned.

"And you look better than I do." Katy attempted to joke but her throat was dry so it was difficult to talk.

"Are you okay?"

"Bit rough but I'm fine."

"Dad's got your daughter."

"It's a girl?" she looked stunned.

"Yeah." both Izzie and Michael laughing slightly.

"I'll tell Dad to bring her in." Izzie left the room to fetch Booth.

"I should get the doctor." Michael said.

"No, I just want to be with you and Leah for a minute or two." Katy smiled.

The door opened and Booth entered with Leah, who was dressed in a flowery baby grow which was obviously picked out by Booth. "Hey Sweetie."

"Wow." she whispered when she saw the baby in her father's arms.

"Hard to think that my baby has had a baby." Booth handed her Leah and Leah started to squirm a little but soon settled and clung her tiny hand onto Katy's hospital gown. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Sure but slowly." Katy said and Booth left them on their own. "Hey Leah. I'm your mom. I'm sorry I haven't been with you a lot sooner than I wanted. And sorry if I hurt you when I crashed the car."

"It's ok. It can get fixed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little emotional."

The End.

**So that concludes Sweet Disposition. I know that some people are going to be picky about the fact the baby is a girl. I had no idea what Leah was going to be so I had to toss a coin 5 times and 3 times it came out tails. So blame the fickle coin of fate. And yes it may have been based on the OTH episode where Peyton has her baby.**

**So anyways thanks for reading. You've been great. **


End file.
